Thon
' Historical creation and beginning of the Thon Islands ' The Thon Islands are located in the North Pacific Ocean, a few hundred miles northwest of the Hawaiian Islands. The cause and creation of these islands was due to some as of yet unknown cause of shifting of ocean floor tectonic plates, where one small portion of a plate shifted over an opposing plate, jutting upward therefore creating a massive one-sided mountainous island. This is why the main island in the Thon has such a prominent mountain range that rivals the Himalayas and Mount Everest but with such drastic steep differences and changes in terrain to the south which shift into grasslands and plains as those found in the Great Plains of the United States. The mystery behind the creation and reason behind the emergence of the Thon Islands is rather confusing given that the perimeter or boundaries and outer rims of the tectonic plates of the earth's crust are nowhere near the area of the Thon Islands. Even if tectonic plates did border as a fault line along the ocean floor of the region, the cause for the such drastic terrain and seismic disruptions are unreasonable. This has led to investigations and discoveries and evidence behind massive changes in the earth's mantle and ocean's plate's floor and magma flows due to some drastic change focused somewhere in the underground vicinity of the continental United States. Experiments and projects related to harnessing geothermal power, and deep mining for mineral wealth and diamonds that rival the production mining output of all of Africa by the United States government, have been discovered, and are believed to be one of the two major reasons behind the emergence of the Thon Islands. These experiments coupled with the historical underwater detonation of nuclear weapons in the Pacific, and recent unauthorized secret underwater detonations of numerous undetectable tactical nukes by the French military in their advancement of nuclear technology contributed to the weakening of a particular section of the North Pacific Ocean's floor. This weakening got to the point where redirected and altered magma flows by the experiments and nukes ruptured and basted through the ocean floor and shifted large masses of the earth's crust upward into what are the Thon Islands today. Aftermath consequences of the Thon Islands' creation The numerous side effects and repercussions of these sudden tectonic, volcanic, and seismic changes had severe consequences upon the islands and coastal regions of the majority of the Pacific Ocean. The sudden emergence of such a massive land mass roughly twice the size of Japan created a massive disturbance to virtually the entire Pacific. This land emergence displaced billions of tons of ocean water, which caused massive tsunamis the likes of which recorded history has never seen before. The South Pacific and Oceania Hundreds of small islands throughout Oceania and the Pacific were completely wiped out, submerged, or sunk from ocean floor "cave-ins" from the loss of crust that the tectonic plate just shifted upward into the what became the Thon Islands. The coast and islands in the Oceanic were devastated, hit, sunk, or wiped off the map going far south to the islands just north of the Tropic of Capricorn. However, Australia, New Zealand, the Galapagos Islands, the Great Barrier Reef, and everything south of the Tropic of Capricorn were completely untouched and unaffected. Asia Asia was in the position to receive the third strongest tsunami after the United State's western coast and the south's growing unimpeded tsunami. Asia was hit hard from New Guinea to the Philippines in the south and from far northern Japan to Alaska's Islands. Japan however thwarted its fate due a very decisive, intelligent, and lucky United States Naval Captain of an Aegis class Cruiser that happened to be in the right place at the right time off the coast of Japan heading back to California. Upon receiving Intel of an approaching and alarmingly enormous and wide tsunami heading towards his ship and all of Japan, he immediately fired three of his smallest tactical nuclear warheads at minimal yield and some conventional warheads as well at the ocean in front of the incoming tsunami to form a directed wave against it. His quick, intelligent, decisive action led to the tsunami hitting his opposing wave, virtually canceling out its forward momentum and increasing danger, therefore saving the majority of Japan from any oceanic consequences. This action and the ones in the immediate aftermath led him to receiving the Medal of Honor for his quick, smart, intelligent, brave, and continued actions on behalf of the United States Navy, his country, its allies, and the Pacific. The Americas Enormous Tsunami waves hit coastal regions of the Americas as far east and south as the southern part of Mexico but no further south. The ensuing tsunami, seismic activity, and tidal forces, hit and riddled the United States western coast very hard, most specifically California whose coastal cities where flooded and damaged similar in proportion to New Orleans during Hurricane Katrina and Galveston, TX in its 1900 hurricane. The Golden Gate Bridge and most skyscrapers held intact however, with only superficial and cosmetic damage. Hawaiian Islands Because of Hawaii's proximity to the seismic and volcanic event, it suffered the worst and most sever consequences. The Hawaiian Islands were entirely wiped out and submerged of which very few people survived. All volcanic activity ceased and was buried over by the remnant land of the islands and evened out on the ocean floor creating new reefs of oceanic life that rivals the Great Barrier Reef. Geographical/Oceanic and Ocean life effects The geological effect of the Pacific Region changed dramatically because of the event; however, wildlife was damaged barley at all with the exception of the Thon Islands' area and wildlife on any islands themselves. Hundreds of small oceanic islands, maybe thousands were blown over and forced by waves, tidal forces, and tsunamis into the water making them nonexistent as island landmasses. Some parts of the ocean floor that did not receive sunlight before sunk lower and grew in depth, creating more ocean with further deep-sea ocean life areas for deep-sea life such as giant squids, whales, and other ocean life. The remnant area of former islands and now erased landmasses that took up previous ocean space, created hundreds of new reef, coral, and ocean life areas that existing reefs expanded into. Deep-sea areas such as the Marina trench surprisingly did not change or suffer at all, the former probably being in thanks to the sub-surface detonations and conventional explosions directly at the tsunami of the US navy Captain negating the oncoming tsunami in that region. The effects mostly took place on the surface of the ocean as tsunamis and waves, doing very little to water and ocean life and currents under the water. Ocean currents remained largely the same with some changes around the newly formed Thon Islands. Deep underwater volcanic activity that existed before remained the same with no change; however shallow underwater and island volcanic activity around former islands were buried over and ceased, especially in the area that was formerly the Hawaiian Islands. Ocean life received large amounts of new ocean space for expansion and growth being both wider and deeper. The tsunamis, waves, flooding, tidal forces, and destruction of thousands of islands sunk, and destroyed hundreds of thousands of sea faring vessels, and harbors, ports, docks, and bases, crippling navies, fishing industries, tourism and fleets virtually making them nonexistent for a few years in the Pacific. The ensuing political climate of wars and armed naval conflicts ceased most fishing and Pacific trade for around 20 years. Ocean life rebounded dramatically because of this and the potential for the fishing industry has never been higher, especially with more deep ocean and reef territory including several large ocean territories that were made inaccessible due to former islands turning into surrounding reefs disabling fishing ships from navigating past them into blocked untouched ocean patches. Thon Island geographical results and outcome of United States Experiments and Projects and French Nuclear violations Due to the shifting and splinter effect of one small section of the North Pacific Ocean's floor into the mountainous and diverse Thon Islands, mineral and geological wealth of extreme magnitude surfaced from deep below the ocean floor and the earth's crust as well as created by and because of the very seismic and volcanic event. The United States government's goal and mission to unearth and discover mineral wealth rivaling that of the mining and diamond output of Africa did succeed. The Thon's Mountainous island terrain has turned out to be a vast unlocked vault of mineral wealth with the following discovered and mined minerals: (link) --------- The United States government did not succeed however in tapping into this newly found mineral wealth for the political and armed conflicts that ensued, resulted in the United States never having claim, gain, profit, or access to anything the Thon Islands had except through trade on terms set by the Thon government. The outcome of the United States Government's experiments into geothermal power, deep mining, and extracting greater mineral wealth are unknown and unpublicized, but have been stated by the U.S. government to be temporally suspended and currently under investigation and review. Whether these investigations and reviews will be by and under the United Nations or publicized as well, remains to be seen. The French are banned from all trade with the Thon and all and any former territories and claims in the Pacific. The Thon military has standing orders to shoot on sight any French naval vessels found in the Pacific Ocean. Thon Military may not however ever engage French vessels outside the Pacific Ocean unless directly fired upon first. French immigration into the Thon is outlawed and illegal. French citizens are arrested and deported back to France. Flights directly from France are not permitted in Thon Airports; however, air travel from the Thon to France is not restricted, and the Thon do attend the Paris Air show in Paris France. (Link)------- quartz, feldspar, mica, chlorite, kaolin, calcite, epidote, olivine, augite, hornblende, magnetite, hematite, limonite goethite with lepidocrocite, jarosite, diatomite, kaolin, bentonite, silica, barite, talc, calcium, calcite, aragonite (both calcium carbonate), siderite (iron carbonate), anhydrite (calcium sulfate), celestine (strontium sulfate), barite (barium sulfate), gypsum (hydrated calcium sulfate), chromate, molybdate, selenate, sulfite, tellurate, tungstate, fluorite (calcium fluoride), halite (sodium chloride), sal ammoniac (ammonium chloride), fluoride, Iridium, Sperrylite, arsenide, Cooperite, Ruthenium, Osmium in the forms of Osmiridium and iridosmium, Rhodium, Palladium, chloride, bromide, iodide, hematite called hæmatite (iron oxide), magnetite (iron oxide), chromite (iron chromium oxide), spinel (magnesium aluminium oxide - a common component of the mantle), ilmenite (iron titanium oxide), rutile (titanium dioxide), Thorium, Anthracite, pyrite (or iron pyrite or iron sulfide - commonly known as fools' gold), chalcopyrite (copper iron sulfide), pentlandite (nickel iron sulfide), galena (lead sulfide), Gahnite, Chromite, Emery (Hercynite ), Lepidocrocite, Ulvöspinel, Jacobsite, hard Jet, Molybdenite, apatite, arsenate, vanadate, antimonate, antimony, bismuth, graphite, sulfur, some important rock-forming silicates the, pyroxenes, amphiboles, garnets, and of course the very common profitable minerals of gold, silver, copper, clays, aluminium, magnesium, iron, platinum, and nickel of which all have been listed in some forms above already. Surprisingly Thon's mountains have turned up to have bountiful amounts of electrum (a natural alloy of gold and silver), thorium, phosphides, silicides, nitrides and carbides (which are usually only found naturally in a few rare meteorites), osmium (in the forms of osmiridium and iridosmium), platinum (found in iridium, rhodium, sperrylite, arsenide, cooperite, and palladium), diamonds (found in kimberlite), trevorite, ringwoodite and not so surprisingly lepidocrocite. Thon Mineral uses Electrum The Thon use the mined electrum to coat its Thon Signets as currency, making it difficult and unprofitable to counterfeit as well as unique among any other currency in current circulation in the world today. (For more info visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electrum) Osmium The Thon use Osmium gathered from osmiridium, iridosmium, iridium, rhodium, sperrylite, arsenide, cooperite, and palladium in secret military applications due to it being one of the densest natural elements known to man and having very low compressibility where its bulk modulus is extremely high—commonly quoted as 462 GPa, which is higher than that of diamond. This is the main reason why every source of the mineral that can be obtained, is restricted for the Thon Military for military applications where extreme durability and hardness are needed in such things as warhead tips, armor, air and space craft, the Thon King's royal sword and body armor and osmium tetroxide as a biological weapon and poison. (For more info visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osmium) Platinum The Thon use the platinum from the osmiridium, iridosmium, iridium, rhodium, sperrylite, arsenide, cooperite, and palladium that they mine it from, to back there currency, the Thon Signet, because platinum is over 200% more valuable then gold and even more scarce. (For more info visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platinum) Thorium Thorium is used as an alternative nuclear fuel to uranium, because it produces less transuranic waste and because uranium cannot be found in and around the Thon islands. Thorium is unique in that Thorium has the largest liquid range of any element: 2946 K between the melting point and boiling point and Thon can use it to create "thoria" (Thorium dioxide (ThO2) which the highest melting point of any oxide (3300°C). Thorium is a very effective radiation shield, although it has not been used for this purpose as much as lead or depleted uranium in countries other than the Thon. Thorium is also used by the Thon military as an alloying element in magnesium, used in aircraft engines, imparting high strength and creep resistance at elevated temperatures, used to coat tungsten wire used in electronic equipment, improving the electron emission of heated cathodes. (All true, for more info visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thorium) Thorium as a nuclear fuel Thorium, as well as uranium and plutonium, can be used as fuel in a nuclear reactor. Although not fissile itself, 232Th will absorb slow neutrons to produce uranium-233 (233U), which is fissile. Hence, like 238U, it is fertile. In one significant respect 233U is better than the other two fissile isotopes used for nuclear fuel, 235U and plutonium-239 (239Pu), because of its higher neutron yield per neutron absorbed. Given a start with some other fissile material (235U or 239Pu), a breeding cycle similar to, but more efficient than that currently possible with the 238U-to-239Pu cycle (in slow-neutron reactors), can be set up. The 232Th absorbs a neutron to become 233Th which normally emits an electron and an anti-neutrino ( ) by β− decay to become protactinium-233 (233Pa) and then emits another electron and anti-neutrino by a second β− decay to become 233U: The irradiated fuel can then be unloaded from the reactor, the 233U separated from the thorium (a relatively simple process since it involves chemical instead of isotopic separation), and fed back into another reactor as part of a closed nuclear fuel cycle. Problems include the high cost of fuel fabrication due partly to the high radioactivity of 233U which is a result of its contamination with traces of the short-lived 232U; the similar problems in recycling thorium due to highly radioactive 228Th; some weapons proliferation risk of 233U; and the technical problems (not yet satisfactorily solved) in reprocessing. Much development work is still required before the thorium fuel cycle can be commercialised, and the effort required seems unlikely while (or where) abundant uranium is available. Nevertheless, the thorium fuel cycle, with its potential for breeding fuel without fast neutron reactors, holds considerable potential long-term benefits. Thorium is significantly more abundant than uranium, and is a key factor in sustainable nuclear energy. An example of this is the Liquid fluoride reactor. One of the earliest efforts to use thorium fuel cycle took place at Oak Ridge National Laboratory in the 1960s. An experimental reactor was built based on Molten Salt Reactor technology to study the feasibility of such an approach. This effort culminated in a Molten Salt Breeder Reactor (MSBR) design that used 232Th as the fertile material and 233U as the fissile fuel. Due to a lack of funding, the MSBR program was discontinued in 1976. In 2007, Norway was debating whether or not to focus on thorium plants, due to the existence of large deposits of thorium ores in the country, particularly at Fensfeltet, near Ulefoss in Telemark county. The primary fuel of the HT3R Project near Odessa, Texas, USA will be ceramic-coated thorium beads. (All true, for more info visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thorium) What the Thon Islands do not have The Thon however strangely lack any of the following minerals: Uranium (which is substituted by the Thon by the common element, Thorium, which, handled properly, can then be manufactured into Uranium), limestone, dolomite (magnesium/calcium carbonate), Sylvite, Boron, halite, Anhydrite, gypsum, Baryte (otherwise known as heavy spar or Barite). Coal, as either Bituminous, Sub-bituminous, Permian, Carboniferous, Jurassic, Triassic, peat, Lignite, or soft Jet (except in the forms and types of Anthracite, and meta-anthracite or graphite and hard Jet) are not found anywhere in the Thon Islands but are substituted by the richer forms of coal known as Anthracite, and meta-anthracite or graphite and hard Jet. Political Aftermath of the Thon Islands' creation and Rise of the Thon Nation After seismic activity stopped and surface magma cooled in the Thon Islands, few people settled or were interested in the few months of the aftermath, mostly because of the shock of the disaster and relief efforts by nations requiring the majority of ship fairing vessels for these efforts in the Pacific. Six months after the tsunamis, earthquakes, ensuing tremors, refugee camps, relief efforts, relocation of displaced natives, survivors, and natives of island countries now wiped out that were in the United States, a mass exodus towards the Thon Islands began. Natives of former islands now wiped out in Oceania that were in the United States at the time all virtually left to settle in the Thon Islands to establish a new island identity, and to hold on in some ways to their cultures. Other immigrants especially from Japan, Russia, and Australia and their New Zealand Ally, whose navies, ports, harbors, and coast weren’t affected had the heads up on exploration and surveying of the islands and laid the foundations of the first ports, and harbors for economic exploitation into the country. A mostly Scandinavian contingent and expedition of Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Poland, Austria and Denmark led by Germany to survey, explore, investigate, and "colonize" the Thon Islands embarked 12 months after to deploy the German army consisting of the below listed units to establish a vital trade and relief point between Asia, the South Pacific and the Americas. This mostly Scandinavian contingent contained the following land forces deployed to the Thon Islands: • 23rd Mountain Infantry Brigade • 61st and 62nd Air Defence Battalions from the 6th Air Defence Regiment, • Fernspähkompanie • 1st Armoured Engineer Battalion, 130th Engineer Battalion, and 140th Heavy Engineer Battalion from the 100th Engineer Regiment, • 260th Airborne Reconnaissance Company, and 260th Airborne Engineer Company from the 2'6th Airborne Brigade “Saarland”', • 310th Airborne Reconnaissance Company and 270th Airborne Engineer Company from the '''31st Airborne Brigade “Oldenburg”''' • Units from Kommando Spezialkräfte or special forces command: HQ company, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Commando companies along with a specialized commando company and a signal and support company and medical elements Such a large military presence was very alarming to Japanese, Russian, and Australian/New Zealand governments who then in turn prompted further escalation of dedicated exploration and settling of the Thon Islands. This, coupled with military forces, which led to the prolonging of the Thon War for Independence (mentioned later). This mostly Scandinavian contingent and expedition was as an agreement between these eight nations themselves independently, not through NATO, the European Union, or the United Nations. In fact, the United Nations virtually had no role whatsoever in Thon's emergence, as governments', peoples' and nations' were too selfishly interested in exploiting and colonizing Thon's newfound treasures and unclaimed new landmass than coming to any agreement, accord or even smallest of actions in the United Nations in regards to the Thon Islands. Countries urged and supported the idea that relief efforts to affected areas were of primary and immediate importance for the U.N. to act on if it would actually act on anything at all even remotely effectively, as lives were in jeopardy, and sea-lanes and navies were disrupted. Because of this, the UN was distracted and preoccupied at the time, as well as ineffective and soon underfunded because nations stopped participating and funding the United Nations in order to fund their own interests in the Thon Islands. Retaliation towards France and the United States The United Nations investigation into France's historical and now current illegal use and advancement of nuclear arms also further distracted, and preoccupied the U.N. too. France's treacherous, hypocritical, and selfish actions along with their obsession with diplomacy and being the leaders and models of such things as in NATO, the E.U. and the U.N., united other countries against France and strengthened their individuality and weekend the U.N., NATO, and E.U. organizations. The same effect occurred towards the United States due to the side effects of the U.S.'s secret deep mining, and geothermal projects that contributed to the event. However, given the United States was conducting such activities as a means to create eco-friendly and nonpolluting energy sources and relieve scarcities in minerals, precious metals, and ores on the world market, and that if the French had not conducted such illicit activities, the U.S. would have succeeded, without the effects that occurred, the U.S. received much less hostility. Despite losing much of its fleet and its Pacific fleet being almost destroyed (some of the U.S. Pacific fleet survived because of ships deployed in the Middle East, ships at New England docks for maintenance, and ships close to Japan were saved thanks to their counteraction against the tsunami), the U.S. still had the largest navy in the world. This made them to be the best possibility for relief efforts, shipments, surveys, findings, and rescues in the Pacific. The United States suffered the worst in the event, with its navy crippled, its western coast ravaged by tsunamis, and mass floods, totaling in millions dead, on top of dropping to 49 states in its Union because of the complete loss of the entire state of Hawaii. The United States suffered horribly so the United Nations, European Union and NATO, did little to interfere, or mingle in United States activities in the aftermath. The United States, infuriated with its losses, almost declared war against France and even threatened nuking France for their actions. This furthered Europe's unwillingness to mingle, interact, and comment on United States actions and activities with the exception of "do not use nuclear weaponry!" However, realizing that they had their own part in the incident with their deep mining and geothermal secret projects and their own troubles in their ravaged western coast, U.S. hostilities against France stopped short of war. Instead, the United States pursued the breaking of all diplomatic ties with France and pushed for the E.U. and NATO to disarm France of nuclear weaponry and the halt of French participation in the International Space Station and Nuclear Fusion research, and banned French naval presence in the Pacific. Upon violation, French vessels would be seized and used for relief efforts, and eventually donated to adversely affected Pacific Nations. This later changed from adversely affected nations to being donated to or seized by the new Thon Government. Thon Military The Thon military is divided into 8 branches • Coastguard (in times of war command & control is ceded to the Navy) • Navy • Marines • Army • Air force • Space and Missile Forces (50% of this branch is civilian) • Forest and Mountain Rangers • Vigiles (Thon Domestic police and firefighter branch) (similar to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vigiles) Thon Coast Guard The Thon Coast Guard (TCG) is an armed force of the military of the Thon. It is unique among other armed forces in that it combines aspects of a maritime law enforcement agency (with jurisdiction both domestically and in international waters), naval military support, and a federal body. It is an agency of the Thon Department of Homeland Security, with its military operations working under the Thon Navy during times of war. The Coast Guard has eleven statutory missions: Enforce, support, aid, help, carry out, pursue and accomplish: *Migrant Interdiction *Defense Readiness *Drug Interdiction *Ports, Waterways and Coastal Security *Law Enforcement *Search and Rescue *Aids to Navigation *Marine Safety *Living Marine Resources *Marine Environmental Protection *Ice Operations As one of the seven armed forces, its stated mission is to protect the public, the environment, and the Thon economic and security interests in any maritime region in which those interests may be at risk, including international waters and Thon's coasts, ports, and inland waterways. The Coast Guard, in its literature, describes itself as "a military, maritime, multi-mission service within the Department of Homeland Security dedicated to protecting the safety and security of the Thon." The other armed services of the Thon military are components of the Department of Defense, under which the Coast Guard can also operate during times of war and under declaration by the King. The Thon Coast Guard has a broad and important role in homeland security, law enforcement, search and rescue, marine environmental pollution response, and the maintenance of river, intracoastal and offshore aids to navigation (ATON). While most military services are either at war or training for war, the Coast Guard is deployed every day. When not in war, the Coast Guard has duties that include maritime law enforcement, maintaining aids to navigation, marine safety, and both military and civilian search and rescue--all in addition to its typical homeland security and military duties, such as port security. The service's decentralized organization and readiness for missions that can occur at any time on any day, is often lauded for making it highly effective, extremely agile and very adaptable in a broad range of emergencies. Thon Navy The Thon Navy (TN) is the branch of the Thon armed forces responsible for conducting naval operations and is one of seven uniformed services. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the Logothete of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself, a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Logothete tou stratiotikou. The highest military position and rank of a Navy officer is the position of Chief of Naval Operations with the Rank of Megas Doux or Lord High Admiral. Thon Navy objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities: *Maintenance of the Thon Nuclear Deterrent through a policy of Continuous at Sea Deterrence. *Provision of maritime task groups with organic air assets. *Delivery of the Thon Special and Commando forces. *Contribution of assets to Joint Force Harrier. *Contribution of assets to the Joint Helicopter Command. *Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. *Provision of Mine Counter Measures capability to the Thon and allied commitments. *Provision of Hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. *Protection of the Thons Exclusive Economic Zone. Thon Marines The Thon Marine Corps (TMC) is a branch of the Thon military responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Thon Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces and is one of eight uniformed services. While administratively under the Department of the Navy, the Thon Marine Corps is a separate branch of the military, often working closely with Thon Naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes. The Thon Marines are a maritime-focused, and amphibious elite corps, highly specialized in amphibious warfare, that is, to project an amphibious force onto a hostile, or potentially hostile, coast capable of deploying at short notice in support of the Thon Government's military and diplomatic objectives overseas, and are optimized for highly maneuverable operational situations. Thon Marines' ability to embark on short-term notice with (land, air and naval) Navy assets, makes them, a military branch with a high strategic value. Adding to this a high degree of training, and the capability to deploy swiftly in international waters, results in a potent disuasory force available at a short notice in distant regions. The Thon Marine Corp compromises of Thon military fighting forces trained specifically for operating from ships, to land on and capture a section and/or multiple sections of coast-line, deploy from warships, assist with bridge watch-keeping, fire-fighting, ship security, provision of boarding parties to board other vessels, guarding and protecting Thon embassies, coastal or riverine boat patrolling, security of naval bases and to specialize in marine and amphibious war fighting. Thon Marines are trained for use of amphibious equipment that includes landing by hovercraft, landing craft, boat, and amphibious vehicle units on amphibious-support ships and by aircraft units from aircraft carriers or amphibious-support ships. In Thon modern warfare, Marines form an elite force, of highly mobile troops, usually tasked with short rapid deployment and intervention missions; however, some forces are capable also of sustained war fighting missions. The Thon Marines have the capability but not priority to be used as a spearhead for major military offensives or as a stopgap when a military requirement arises, performing military operations until more permanent forces arrive. Capabilities While the Marine Corps does not employ any unique combat arms, as a force it has the unique ability to rapidly deploy a combined-arms task force to almost anywhere in the world within days. The basic structure for all deployed units is a Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF) that integrates a ground combat component, an air combat component, and a logistics combat component under a common command element. The close integration of disparate Marine units stems from an organizational culture centered around the infantry. Every other Marine capability exists to support the infantry. Unlike some Western militaries, the Corps remained conservative against theories proclaiming the ability of new weapons to win wars independently. For example, Marine Aviation has always been focused on close air support and has remained largely uninfluenced by air power theories proclaiming that strategic bombing can singlehandedly win wars. This focus on the infantry is matched with the doctrine that "Every Marine is a rifleman." All enlisted Marines, regardless of military specialization, receive training as a rifleman; all officers receive training as infantry platoon commanders. A large degree of initiative and autonomy is expected of junior Marines, particularly the NCOs, (corporals and sergeants), as compared with many other military organizations. The Marine Corps emphasizes authority and responsibility downward to a greater degree than the other military services. Flexibility of execution is implemented via an emphasis on "commander's intent" as a guiding principle for carrying out orders; specifying the end state but leaving open the method of execution. The Thon Marine Corps relies on the Thon Navy for sealift to provide its rapid deployment capabilities. Air-ground task forces Today, the basic framework for deployable Marine units is the Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF), a flexible structure of varying size. A MAGTF integrates a ground combat element (GCE), an air combat element (ACE), and a logistics combat element (LCE) under a common command element (CE). A MAGTF can operate independently or as part of a larger coalition. It is a temporary organization formed for a specific mission and dissolved after completion of that mission. The MAGTF structure reflects a strong tradition in the Corps towards self-sufficiency and a commitment to combined arms, both essential assets to an expeditionary force often called upon to act independently in discrete, time-sensitive situations. The history of the Marine Corps as well has led to a wariness of overreliance on its sister services, and towards joint operations in general. A MAGTF varies in size from the smallest, a Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU), based around a reinforced infantry battalion and a composite squadron, up to the largest, a Marine Expeditionary Force (MEF), which ties together a Division, an Air Wing, and a Logistics Group under a MEF Headquarters Group. Thon Army Control and operation of the Army is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the eight service departments of the Department of Defense. The civilian head is the Logothete of the Army and the highest-ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff. The Thon Army is made up of two components: the active (Regular Army) component; and the reserve component, the Army National Guard. The National Guard components are primarily composed of part-time soldiers who train once a month, known as Battle Assembly or Unit Training Assemblies (UTAs), and conduct two to three weeks of annual training each year. While the Army National Guard is organized, trained and equipped as a component of the Thon Army, when it is not in federal service it is under the command of individual state's governors. However, the National Guard can be federalized by the King's order but not against the governor's wishes. The Thon Army is led by a civilian Logothete of the Army, who reports to the Logothetes tou stratiotikou, and serves as civilian oversight for the Thon Army Chief of Staff. The Thon Army Chief of Staff is a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a body composed of the service chiefs from each service who advise the Logothetes tou stratiotikou and the King who is the Megas Logothetes, on military matters under the guidance of the Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Army Mission The primary responsibilities of the Army are the protection of the state border, combat on land, the security of occupied territories, and the defeat of enemy troops. The Army must be able to achieve these goals both in nuclear war and non-nuclear war, especially without the use of weapons of mass destruction. Furthermore, they must be capable of protecting the national interests of the Thon within the framework of its international obligations. Thon Government websites state that the Army's mission is to provide a potent, versatile, and modern Army to promote the security of the Thon and protect its people and interests. Further, the Army's key doctrine publication, The Fundamentals of Land Warfare, states, "the Army’s mission is to win the land battle". The main constitutional tasks of today's Thon military are: • to protect the constitutionally established institutions and the population's democratic freedoms. • to maintain order and security inside the country. • to render assistance in the case of natural catastrophes and disasters of exceptional magnitude. • To defend and achieve victory against foreign military forces • The training of troops for combat, on the basis of tasks determined by the Armed Forces' General Staff. • The improvement of troops' structure and composition, and the optimization of their numbers, including for special troops. • The development of military theory and practice. • The improvement of operational and combat training of the Ground Forces. Air Force The Thon Air Force (TAF) is the aerial warfare branch of the Thon armed forces and one of the eight uniformed services of the Thon. Not all of the Thon's military combat aircraft are operated by the TAF. The Thon Army operates its own helicopters, mostly for support of ground combatants; it as well maintains a small fleet of fixed wing aircraft (mostly Unmanned Aerial Vehicles). The Navy is responsible for the aircraft operating on its aircraft carriers and Naval air stations, and the Marine Corps operates its own combat and transport aircraft. The Coast Guard also maintains transport and search-and-rescue aircraft, which may be used in a combat and law enforcement role. All branches of the Thon military operate helicopters. The Department of the Air Force is headed by the civilian Logothete of the Air Force who heads administrative affairs. The Department of the Air Force is a division of the Thon Department of Defense that is headed by the Logothetes tou stratiotikou head of the Thon Logothete of Defense. The highest-ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force Mission In general, the Thon Air Force shall include aviation forces both combat and service not otherwise assigned. It shall be organized, trained, and equipped primarily for prompt and sustained offensive and defensive air operations. The Air Force shall be responsible for the preparation of the air forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war except as otherwise assigned and, in accordance with integrated joint mobilization plans, for the expansion of the peacetime components of the Air Force to meet the needs of war. Thon government defines the purpose of the Air Force as: • to preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the Thon, the Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Thon; • to support national policy; • to help implement national objectives; • to overcome the airspace, air superiority, and air traffic and control of any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Thon. • to have, be, achieve, secure, maintain and dominate the air superiority of all the Thon Islands and their Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Thon; Search and rescue The National Search and Rescue Plan designates the Thon Coast Guard as the federal agency responsible for maritime search-and-rescue (SAR) operations, and the Thon Air Force as one federal agency jointly responsible for inland SAR. Both agencies maintain Rescue Coordination Centers to coordinate this effort. Space and Missile Forces Agency The Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency contributes to the Thon's deterrence through its intercontinental ballistic missile force and plays a vital role tying together and supporting the Thon military worldwide through the use of many different types of satellites and other space operations. On top of this the Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency (SAMFA) goals, mission, purpose, objectives, and directives are: SAMFA's mission is "To Deliver Trained and Ready military forces with Unrivaled Space Capabilities to Defend the Thon." Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency Command makes space reliable to the warfighter (i.e. forces personnel) by continuously improving the command's ability to provide and support combat forces — assuring their access to space. In addition, the command's ICBM forces deter any adversary contemplating the use of weapons of mass destruction or WMD. SAMFA has eight primary mission areas: *Space forces support involves launching satellites and other high-value payloads into space using a variety of expendable launch vehicles and operating those satellites once in the medium of space. *Space control ensures friendly use of space through the conduct of counterspace operations encompassing surveillance, negation, and protection. *Force enhancement provides weather, communications, intelligence, missile warning, and navigation. Force enhancement is support to the warfighter. *Force application involves maintaining and operating a rapid response, land-based ICBM force as one of SAMFA's on-alert strategic deterrents. *Control and development of ICBMs *Control and development of ICCMs (Intercontinental Conventional Missiles) Superior Intercontinental Conventional massive missiles capable of striking anywhere in the world, able to change trajectory's at any hint of countermeasures and able of decimating targets as large as mountaintops, Super aircraft carriers, amphibious and tanker ships, underwater ocean complexes such as Ocean floor submarine bases, international and super military airstrips, large sections of key superhighway systems, armor and naval construction yards, factories and facilities and naval fleets and convoys in close formation. *Provide the nation with global deterrence capabilities and synchronized DoD effects to combat adversary weapons of mass destruction worldwide. Enable decisive global kinetic and non-kinetic combat effects through the application and advocacy of integrated intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR); space and global strike operations; information operations; integrated missile defense and robust command and control. Other duties, responsibilities, and tasks are to operate, support, enhance, build, man, guard, maintain, facilitate, develop, and improve the following programs: **SAMFA Satellite Control Network **Thon Optical Tracking Identification Facility, **Ground-Based Electro-Optical Deep Space Surveillance System **Passive Space Surveillance System **Rapid Attack Identification Detection Reporting System **Thon Moon Base **Thon Orbital Space Station **Portable Autonomous Debris Removing Item Satellites or PADRIS's **Deep Space Island Moon Base SAMFA announced it was planning to build a permanent moon base. The goal is to start building a fully functional base, that would allow for crew rotations like the International Space Station and better, more effeciantly controlled refracting, reflecting, and catadioptric radio, X-ray, gamma-ray, Wolter, Very Long Baseline Interferometry (VLBI), and infrared telescopes. The moon base has paved and artificially constructed and cleared landing fields and pads along with housing, billeting, dining, refueling, and storage facilities for Thon Space craft. The Moon base is in addition, a facility for internet controlled telescopes that can be used by the common citizen for a fee for given times via the internet which could be seen more clearly than any earth-based telescopes and immune to interruption, overcast and distortion as earth based telescopes are because of the earth's atmosphere. Meteor and anti satellite defense gun installations are installed throughout the installation. Thon Orbital Space Station The Thon Orbital Space Station along with its Moon Base is The Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency's most expensive and primary effort. The Thon Orbital Space Station is an orbital base and main center or universal satellite so to speak for all space endeavors. The Thon Orbital Space Station or TOSS is the consolidation for all Thon weather, GPS, communication, defense, telescope, surveillance, espionage, refueling, experimental, bio, and commercial satellites into one central based orbital entity for better and more manageable centralized intelligence, maintainability, protection, service, accessibility, uniformity, efficiency, and control. The TOSS is also the refueling, docking, repair, maintenance, unloading and command center point for Thon Spacecraft. The TOSS is this aside from the Thon Moon Base, which is mainly the same except in regards for the moon base not being a command center and the moon base having a few other additions such as a landing field and pad, greater housing, billeting, refueling and storage facilities along with solar panel fields on the moon's surface. A small number of remote Portable Autonomous Debris Removing Item Satellites or PADRIS's for short, are based, and deployed from the TOSS to track and then clean up, de-orbit, collect, neutralize, and eliminate space debris or space junk in all orbits of earth. Forest and Mountain Rangers The Forest and Mountain Rangers are the Thon's wildlife and park rangers who keep maintain, patrol, police, safeguard, and preserve Thon's national parks, forests, and wildlife refuges. The Rangers specialize in the environment, and search, and rescue. The Rangers patrol, police, safeguard, and preserve the national parks, forests, and wildlife refuges from hunters, poachers, industrial and commercial dumping, and wildfires. Hunting and poaching of certain wildlife in the Thon is punishable by enslavement and then death, if that is, death is not immediate upon capture, prevention or apprehension of suspects. The Rangers track animals, collect data on migration, fertility, birth rates, population, diet and reproduction in efforts to revitalize, increase, and prevent extinction of endangered and critically endangered species. The Forest and Mountain Rangers second main mission is to provide search and rescue, and relief efforts in Thon's wilderness and mountain areas. These duties include providing search and rescue of missing persons and apprehension efforts of escaped prisoners and work jointly with the Thon military in apprehension of military deserters, and lost personnel in the Thon, although as of yet such need has not been necessary. The Forest and Mountain Rangers are the Fish and Wildlife service of the Thon and the primary authority and service for search and rescue of people missing in the Thon's wilderness areas and/or affected from avalanches, mudslides, rockslides, flooding, and earthquakes but not to include tsunamis, hurricanes, and tornadoes. All Forest and Mountain Rangers are proficient in survival training, firefighting, scouting and tracking, environmental stewardship and rifle marksmanship of which every Ranger is assigned a rifle, survival, camping, mountain, and firefighting gear along with their uniforms. Vigiles The Vigiles or more properly the Vigiles Urbani ("watchmen of the City") or Cohortes Vigilum ("cohorts of the watchmen") are the firefighters and police of the Thon. Every Vigile is equipped with standard firefighting and personnel protective equipment. The Oath and mission of every Vigile is "to serve and protect, to conquer any fire and any foe that would danger others no matter the time, place or distance, to serve the people, not to screw the people for it is them I live and work my indebted life for" All Vigile are trained in first aid, firefighting, general law, self-defense, small-arms marksmanship, bodyguard training, and the value of selfless service. In addition to extinguishing fires, the Vigiles are the police force of Thon. Their duties included traffic control, apprehending thieves, robbers, arsonists, and other criminals as well as protecting and providing security for certain places such as city parks, public events, national monuments, and sometimes even as a security service for governing officials. Vigiles are assigned to their certain municipal districts of which their, authority, housing or billeting, local training, food, upkeep, and some of their benefits is provided and funded by these municipal districts. Vigiles typically live in barracks and dorms in their respective stations of their assignment, but it is up to the local governing body or city to decide on whether they stay in this typical barracks housing or live in other residences such as apartments or housing based on a rent or lease agreement funded by the city or with their family within a set distance of the station. It is the basic training, first aid training, job education, police & firefighting gear, equipment, vehicles and uniforms along with special schools and retirement benefits that the federal government provides to Vigiles. The task of guarding the public baths is added as a duty of the Vigiles as the baths are open during the night. The Vigiles are in fact, considered a military unit. They deal primarily with petty crimes while sedition and more violent crimes such as rapists, murderers, and severe assaults are handled by the Cohortes urbanae whose duties and primary role are to police the Thon and to counteract the roaming mobs and gangs that ever arise. The Cohortes urbanae are the "Heavy Police" subgroup entity of the Vigiles in their own authority that cooperate with the Vigiles. They are similar to S.W.A.T. and a punishment enforcing law enforcement group. They react to law violations, not to actively prevent them, except in cases of pursuing serial killers, and repeat offenders and heavily wanted criminals. They are equipped with heavy and powerful weapons and are called in when Vigiles are underpowered to counteract against criminals such as some bank robberies or acts of terrorism, and hostage situations. The Cohortes urbanae carry out the corporal punishment for thievery of which is a public beating, with no governmental medical treatment, and the capital punishment for what few high crimes that death is the penalty. The Vigile duties are to hand over such criminals of severe crimes to the Cohortes urbanae, and to take back thieves and robbers once their punishment has been carried out and ensure they get back to their home safely with no further punishment and in recoverable health. Thon Military Facilities Tethys Naval Training Center Tethys Naval Training Center is an island naval installation, which features docking, maintenance, salvage, resupply, testing, storage, air, firing range, naval, communications, and training facilities. It is home, headquarters and training camp of the following Thon Naval units, schools and commands: *Thon navy seals, *Thon deep-sea divers, *Thon submarine warfare, *Thon Naval Observatory, *Thon Navy War College *Tethys Naval Academy. *Thon Navy Fighter Weapons School *Thon Naval Special Warfare Command *Thon Amphibious warfare center *Thon Naval Postgraduate School It is the largest naval complex in terms of land acreage and usage, because of the firing ranges for Thon Navy Seals, sailors, midshipman and naval artillery as well as training grounds for the navy seals, midshipman, basic training for all Thon sailors and naval landing craft such as beachheads, and water and landing courses and obstacles. Naval air stations, landing strips, storage, maintenance, hangars, repair, and resupply facilities also take up large portions of land usage, more so of particular the landing strips and hangars. Marine Island Training Center The Marine Island Training Center is exactly what its namesake is. Thon Marines are based on the northern island, which make amphibious attacks, assaults, and incursions into either the northern or the southern island against other Marine OP4 units for training. Every year Marine Units alternate their role as either OP4 or Thon Marines. War games occur only a successive 4 months every year. The other 8 months time in between these war games are for the training grounds, wildlife, and environment to recuperate, rejuvenate, renourish, and be tended by environmentalist caretakers of the Forest and Mountain Rangers. During these 8 months, in addition to planning and preparing for the next war game Thon Marines train: *Vehicle and equipment maintenance and PMCS, *Small arms and sniping marksmanship on ranges, *Environmental stewardship, *Land navigation, *Swimming, *Mountaineering and climbing skills such as scaling sea cliffs, coastal rocky terrain, and island volcanoes *Survival skills, *First aid and medivac training, *Hand-to-hand combat and self-defense, *vehicle familiarization and licensing in paved and rough terrain stadium grounds, *various other warrior and soldier tasks and skill training *MOS specific training such as harrier pilot flight training, and medics among others *Convoy/ ambush/ reaction to ambush training missions on the Island of Midnew from between the country agricultural cities of Roy and Karn It is home, base, and station to the following: *Thon Marine Corps Basic Training *Thon Marine Corps University *Thon Marine Corps Command and Staff College Askor Airbase Askor Airbase is the Thon's largest air force complex and home base of Thon's largest bombers, and premier fighter wings. Military units, vehicles, and equipment to include space and rocket parts and equipment for the Thon Space program and the Thon Space and Missile Forces also deploy and/or are air shipped from here from various based heavy air transports. Askor Airbase is also home to various aircraft manufacturing facilities as well as: *Air Force Combat Ammunition Center (AFCOMAC) The Air Force Combat Ammunition Center (AFCOMAC) is a Thon Air Force training course developed to provide the Air Force munitions community with advanced training in mass combat ammunition planning and production techniques. It uses a combination of in-depth classroom instruction combined with a four-day intensive practical exercise using live munitions in a realistic, bare-base scenario. AFCOMAC offers three courses: **CAPP (Combat Ammunition Planning and Production) Course: a three-week course (two weeks of academics and one week of exercise) with a class size of 70 people in the grade of senior airman through captain. This course awards five credit hours towards CCAF and is a 7- and 9-level upgrade training requirement for all 2W0 personnel. Nine classes per fiscal year are taught. **SOO (Senior Officer Orientation) Course: a companion class to CAPP and is conducted during the IRON FLAG practical exercise. This course combines hands-on training (in conjunction with the CAPP course) with seminar sessions to provide senior logistics and operations officers (major and above/civilian equivalents) with an appreciation and practical knowledge of mass munitions build-up operations. Nine classes per fiscal year are taught. **AMMOS (Advanced Maintenance/Munitions Officers School): uses AFCOMAC as the ideal means to teach its six-day munitions block of this 5.5 month class. This course combines hand-on training (in conjunction with the CAPP course) with seminar sessions and coursework to provide maintenance/logistics captains with the expertise in the application of expeditionary logistics as it applies to the Ammo career field. Two classes per fiscal year are taught. Thor Academy Thor Academy is the educational and flight training facility for Thon Air Force pilots and officers in the Thon. All officers and pilots attend, and are trained at this location. Home and station of: *Thon Air University *Thon Air Force Institute of Technology *Thon Air Command and Staff College *Thon Air War College *Thon Air Force Academy *Thon Air Force Ground Astronomical Observatory Molpadia Military Base Molpadia Military Base is the largest although not most extensive military facility, complex, base and grounds in all Thon. Molpadia Military Base is the deployment center for any military use overseas and has numerous facilities for accommodations and housing of all Thon military branches. It the Thon's largest storage, billeting, housing and deployment facility and is a ammunition depot and manufacturing center of small arms, ammunition, and soldier basic, common, special and specific equipment, clothing and uniforms. Molpadia Military Base is home, base, command, communication and control center of: *Military Surface Deployment and Distribution Command *Army Material Command (AMC) *Airborne School *Air Assault School *Support Training Course (SCTC *Nuclear, Biological and Chemical (NBC) Defense Course *Noncommissioned Officers Academy (NCOA) **Advanced Noncommissioned Officer Course (ANCOC) (Senior Leaders Course (SLC) **Basic Noncommissioned Officer Course (BNCOC) (Advanced Leaders Course (ALC) **Warrior Leader Course (WLC) *Installation Staff Contractors Training Course (ISCTC) *First Sergeant / Commanders Course *Basic Combat Training (BCT) *Advanced Infantry Training (AIT) *Jumpmaster Course *Drill Sergeant School (Infantry) *Adjutant General School *Army Logistics Management College *Aviation Center/School *Aviation Logistics School, *Chemical School *Infantry Center/School *Military Police School *Recruiting and Retention School *School of Military Packaging Technology *Sergeants Major Academy *Signal Center/School *Transportation Center/School *Warrant Officer Career Center *Ordnance Mechanical Maintenance School *Ordnance Munitions and Electronics Maintenance School Cybele Citadel and Þunor Hold Þhunor Hold is headquarters, home, base, center, command, communication and control of: *Þhunor Military Academy *Thon Special Forces *Thon War room and warfare center *Þhunor Library *Thon War College Complex **Thon National Defense University **Thon Command and General Staff College **Thon Army War College **Thon National War College *Thon Army Combatives School *Forces Command (FORSCOM) *Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) *Thon Army Central (TARCENT) *Intelligence and Security Command (INSCOM) *Thon Army Criminal Investigation Command (TACIDC) *Thon Army Network Command (NETCOM) *Special Operations Command (TASOC) Thon's central, main, and primary military command, communication, and control center is located in the fortress complex of Cybele Citadel. Cybele Citadel is the military castle office complex which functions in similarity to the United States Pentagon. Thon's Military Archives and largest library (Þhunor Library) is subterraneanly located equally between the four complexes of: *'Cybele Citadel' *The Thon War College Complex which consists of: **Thon National Defense University **Thon Command and General Staff College **Thon Army War College **Thon National War College *'Þhunor Military Academy' *'Thon Special Forces school' connected via tunnel networks. Þhunor Library features observation and reading lounges directly above it at the summit of the mountain via elevators, escalators, and staircases. These reading and studying areas are superbly, luxuriously and comfortably furnished and built for the specific, suitable and desired needs and wants of the Cybele Citadel, Thon Special Forces school, Thon War College Complex, and the cadets at Þhunor Military Academy. They provide, offer, meet, and accommodate, soldier computer needs and access and even astronomy observation balconies with telescopes available to the common soldier. Submarine cavern bases at the base of rocky sea cliffs of the inland waterways into the mountainousness peninsula and rail-gun and magnetic type accelerated assisted launch tunnels for fighter aircraft are located in various places throughout Þhunor Hold. These rail gun and magnetic type accelerated assisted launch tunnels for fighter aircraft are connected to subterranean fighter hangars deigned to rapidly launch and deploy fighter screens for use. Most of these launch platforms are built to propel aircraft to the point of takeoff without the necessity of a landing strip, but do not accommodate the means for breaking the earth's atmosphere. Only two such fighter acceleration tunnels capable of launching aircraft beyond the earth's atmosphere exist in Þhunor Hold, and they are much longer and extensive in power requirements than the smaller, shorter camouflaged flight tubes. These launch platforms do not have the capability for aircraft to land however. That requirement is met by V/STOL aircraft and the one and only airstrip located in Þhunor Hold which can transport fighter aircraft back to their respective underground fighter bays. Port and naval facilities to accommodate a few number of Thon's Navy warships are a part of Þhunor Hold. They have the ability to accommodate warships up to the loading/unloading and deployment of Thon Amphibious warships but not some of the Thon's larger battleships or any of Thon Aircraft carriers however. Most of Þhunor Hold is EMP protected and shielded with the exceptions being the surface facilitates of Þhunor Library and some other exterior surface facilities and buildings such as some of the naval ports and some outer portions of Cybele Citadel, and Thon Military Academy. While Thons' base, main, construction, and deployment center for its ICBMs and ICCMs is not Þhunor Hold, A few of Thon's nuclear ICBMs and ICCMs are stationed in hidden silos at Þhunor Hold. Power for Þhunor Hold is provided by deep geothermal energy, with backup as Thorium fueled Fusion generators and then even further by stored fuel cells and fossil and bio fuel generators. "Special Status" territories' military units (To be updated) Thon Naval Headquarters Although not Thon's largest sized naval installation, it is the Largest Naval port, berth, and home for Thon Warships. It is Headquarters for the Thon Navy and Coast Guard command, communication and control as well as the: *Thon Naval Sea Systems Command *Thon Naval Air Systems Command *Office of Naval Intelligence. Top Ranking honorary, housing residences for the Navy's and Coast Guard's Admirals are located on shore side mansions of the base with personal seaplane, and ship access. National Maritime Security is primary based out this particular facility being supported by a few other much smaller naval facilities on Thon's Coasts. Thon Island Interior Defenses Thon Island's defenses against invasion and/or any occupation is its superiorly equipped and trained special forces and mountain warfare infantry soldiers operating throughout Thon's mountainous terrain and strategically built fortress networks. The Thon country is interiorly defended by six super fortresses networked together throughout the Thon Mountains. These strategically placed fortress imbedded deep in the largest mountains are the backbone of the Thon Army Defenses and training bases of which the Thon army frequently exercises in the harsh mountain environment. These six fortresses: Sarmizegetusa, Blidaru, Piatra Roşie, Costeşti, Căpâlna and Baniţa were built during colonization and continuously upgraded since the emergence of the Thon as a Nation. The majority of every fortress or at least the main interior facilities of them are able to withstand earthquakes and repeated tremors up to 8 magnitude on the Richter scale and survive and remain operational in face of nuclear attack, depending on the yield of nuclear weaponry. Former lava tubes from the Thon Islands emergence have been heavily reinforced and serve as underground tunnel networks throughout the mountains to aid in Thon fighting capabilities. In a remote event of a breech of an enemy, lava can be directed into former lava tubes to expel and neutralize any enemy, of which afterwards can be redirected and cleaned out for reuse at a conclusion of the war. These fortress facilities feature residences which soldiers and their families live around the fortress, down the mountain on mountain terraces. These military forces have flowing water, brought through ceramic pipes from deposits of water from springs, geysers, glaciers, and snow, as well as electricity from solar, wind, fuel or a combination of these generators in their residences. These nearby, luxurious and convenient armed forces residences are not however part of the Thon strategic defensive system but complimentary, eco-friendly defensible residences for soldiers, officers and their family on off duty hours as well as safe houses, shelter, and rest points for Thon troops. These residences are typically camouflaged but yet still vulnerable to air and nuclear attack. These fortified mountain terraced residences are rigged with explosives that can only be detonated by the resident occupants. These terraced, housing, facilities are evacuated and blown upon significant land invasion in the Thon. All six fortresses are self-sustaining in water, communication, and electrical needs by means of various sources of mountain water, deep geothermal generators and numerous radio, phone, radar, electronic, dish, antenna, portable, land and visual based communications. Albeit highly unlikely and improbable for any invasion and/or occupying forces to ever discover any hidden landline communications between installations, listening, and counter-intelligence by the enemy would be unachievable except perhaps in regards to Morse code of which is itself always sent with one time Morse verification codes. Sarmisegetuza Stronghold The Capital fortress at the core of the strategic defensive system in the Thon Mountains, comprising of six citadels is Sarmisegetuza Stronghold. Sarmisegetuza Stronghold is Thon's secondary command, communication and control center, and secondary military headquarters as well as the second largest defensive installation after Cybele Citadel in Þunor Hold. Category:Thon Nation